Living The Double Life
by McFlyGrl
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'WE ARE HERE TO HELP' After what happened with the Black Jackets McFly is still coming to terms with what they've become. They'll try and balance their famous life with their life fighting evil with Janet, Macy, Lo and Ruby.
1. Preview

**Thank you SO much for the reviews of 'We Are Here To Help' and because of your awesome reviews I have decided to write a sequel! I have also decided to start a rambling school... entry fee? Well guess what? IT'S FREE!!! haha just kidding. But there should seriously be a rambling school. :) haha. Just want to let you know that I have named the sequel 'Living The Double Life...' **

**It's going to be less action and I might add one or two extra characters. It's going to have a bit of romance in it this time :) If you have any idea on who you want the couples to be, let me know... **

**So, I've decided to give you a bit of a preview... it's the part right before the 1st chapter but it's going to be short.**

**And one more thing and them I'm going to stop rambling haha (if that's even possible) I'm going to be posting the sequel very soon because our half term is coming up so I'll have loads of time on my hands seeing as two of my best friends are going to Miami and leaving me here, but it just gives me more time to update :D haha. So that's going to be next weekend and if possible I'll get the first chapter up this weekend :)**

Everything happened so quickly. Ruby's crumpling body, the end to all the Black Jackets. The weren't sure about what was going to happen to 'The Organization' now that the man in charge was dead. Right now, what was going to happen to them was a mystery.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Dougie exclaimed rushing over to Ruby's body, he felt her pulse. It was weak. Barely there.

"Are you nuts! We can't go to a hospital, they'll find out what we can do!" Macy said glaring at him, tears in her eyes.

"We have to do something." he replied sadly.

"We'll just take her back to Viscota, and we'll put her in the ICU we have and see how it goes." Janet said calmly.

Only the girls could hear the hint of panic behind Janet's calming words. They knew her to well, but time was scarce and they had to hurry. Harry picked Ruby's limb body up, slowly and carefully and followed the others back to where Gordon was. They got him out and Danny carefully started walking with him back to the van.

"Harry," Lo said, "why don't you teleport back to the van, take Ruby, Gordon and Danny with you. Cause I think we should get out of here as fast as possible."

Harry nodded and Danny came over with Gordon and held onto Harry's arm. A second later they were gone.

2 days later they were back in Viscota after breaking about 14 speed limits along the way. They rushed Ruby to the ICU and put Gordon on bed rest after stitching up his wounds. It was that night that Dougie went to see Ruby. He sat down next to her hooked up to all the tubes, she was barely breathing. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Ruby, I-I," Dougie stammered, "I wanted to say I'm sorry, for all the bad things I've done to you over then past couple of weeks. I was terrified of what was going to happen to me, to the band. I just needed someone to take it out on and well, you were easy to annoy. But after a while, I didn't want to annoy you anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is, well... I really like you Ruby. I might even love you and you might think he's only 17, he has no idea what love is. But I do know. There a lot of things I want to tell you Ruby, and you need to get better so I can tell you." he finished tearing up.

He gave her hand one last squeeze, wiped his eyes, got up and left the room. Little did he know... she could hear him.

**I told you it was going to be short :) anyway hope you like it. Please review!! :) I will post more ASAP but I'm at school right now and we have a lot of projects due, but at the end of next week I promise I'll post more chapters quickly :)**


	2. I have frozen yoghurt in my mouth

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome, awesome reviews from the last chapter!! So here's my update!! I know it's a little late. Also what do you guys think if next chapter I start using my characters P.O.V's? Also I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, so each chapter or every other chapter will be a mission they have to go on. And the missions probably won't be as big as the one with The Black Jackets. Sound good? :) One more thing (as I've mentioned previously I like to ramble so... well that's the reason this goes on so long...) I promise after this chapter the chapters won't be so mushy. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish that I owned McFly. Obviously since I'm wishing that I did... I don't own them.**

It'd been a week since Dougie had professed his feelings to Ruby. Right after that, she'd slipped into a coma. Dougie visited her everyday but she still hadn't woken up and they were beginning to worry. Gordon was better and things were different now that it was actually Gordon running Viscota.

"Dude, eat." Tom said shoving a plate of food at Dougie.

He pushed it back.

"Doug, man, just eat it please. Ruby'll be fine."

"How do you know she'll be alright?" Dougie declared jumping up from his seat in the cafeteria before storming out.

The others just sat there in silence. Everything had become weird, almost uncomfortable.

Dougie took his regular seat in Ruby's room and took her hand.

"Ruby," he whispered, "Ruby I need you to wake up. I just need--" he stopped tears in his eyes.

Ruby had opened her eyes and was staring at Dougie.

"You." he finished.

She squeezed Dougie's hand and smiled.

"I, I, Dougie, I'm to young for you." she said her smile falling from her face.

"Ruby, age doesn't matter to me. I'm 17, your 15 and I don't care about that. It just 2 years. I know I haven't known you for long, barely a month but it feels like it's been forever. I can't help it. I can't help the way I feel when I'm around you, everything just seems to disappear. I love you Ruby. I really do." Dougie whispered softly sitting forward in his chair.

"I-" Ruby started.

"Oh my gosh, Ruby your awake!" Janet exclaimed running in with the others close behind her.

Dougie sat back and sighed running his fingers through his hair. He got up and left the room. Ruby's eyes followed him every step of the way. The others were hugging Ruby and crying with happiness that she was now awake.

"Ruby, thank God you're okay!" Danny said throwing his arms around her, "we thought your soul had been abducted by aliens or something, and that's why you weren't waking up. Tom was all 'Danny, don't be stupid. She's in a coma, not abducted. So I was all, 'Tom you don't know that. She's not waking up because these green aliens with big boogly eyes came and sucked out her soul and then took it back up to their space ship where they tried to take your powers away. But you beat them up and then boom! You were back and awake and No, wait, hang on. That was a dream." he said looking down sheepishly.

Ruby laughed. 'The same old Danny.' she thought.

"Ruby, your awake!" Gordon exclaimed coming into the room.

Ruby sat up and smiled, "You're okay too! Can I get up?" she asked, "I need to have a shower. I'm cold and dirty."

"Maybe you should rest for a while." Gordon said trying to gently push her back down.

Ruby looked up at Gordon, "Cold and dirty. Cold and dirty, Gordon." Ruby said slowly getting up and walking shakily over and out the door.

It was two days later and Dougie had been avoiding Ruby. He didn't want to run in to the awkwardness. Other than that the mood was much lighter now that Ruby was awake. They were all sitting in the boys bedroom laughing about some random thing Danny had just said when Gordon came in.

"I have some good news and some bad news." he said.

"Bad news first."

"Ok, well Danny and Dougie, Lo, Macy and Ruby have to go to school."

The five of them groaned, "good news?!"

"It can be a tutor at home, because of McFly's music schedule. I want all of you together so it's up to you'll."

"Home school." They all said.

Gordon laughed, "You'll start Monday." he then left the room to go find them a tutor.

"Who wants to play xbox?" Harry asked, "Halo?"

"I'll whoop your butt!" Lo yelled jumping over their couch and grabbing the controler.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." they all said barely glancing up.

Tom, Harry, Danny and Dougie all did a double take.

"Fletch!" the four boys yelled running up and throwing their arms around him.

"Boys, I can't stay long. I just wanted to let you know you guys are still going to be playing gigs and I'm still going to be your manager, but we're going to have to balance things out. You know, school, gigs and can't forget your assignments."

The boys smiled and nodded.

About half an hour later Fletch left.

"That sucks, don't you think? I mean why do we have to go to school?" Ruby asked no one in particular, "I wish I was done school."

"Haha, you'll have to go to school." Tom said patting Macy's head.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled at Tom, "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" he laughed still patting Macy's head.

"Cause when you mess with the bull..." Ruby whispered menacingly, "you get the horns." she said moving her pointer fingers up by her forehead to make horns

Everyone laughed and Tom stopped patting Macy's head.

"I'm going for a walk." Ruby said getting up and walking out the room.

"So, Doug," Danny asked sliding towards him, "does Ruby know how you feel. Have you told her the feelings in your heart?" he asked putting his hands on his chest.

"Um, Dan, your hearts over here," Dougie said moving Danny's hands to the other side of his chest, "and, this isn't a soap opera." he then got up and went after Ruby.

He found her in the cafeteria sitting at a table with a tub of frozen yoghurt and a large spoon.

"Hey." he said sitting next to her.

"Hey."

"Flavor?" he asked nodding at the tub.

"Phish Food. My favorite." she said smiling.

"Cool."

"Want some?"

"Sure."

Ruby went and got Dougie a spoon and the two of them continued eating the Phish Food frozen yoghurt.

"Ruby," Dougie said putting his spoon down, "about what I said the other day."

Ruby nodded slowly eating another mouthful of Phish Food, "I've been thinking about it, and well, I've never been in love so, I don't know what it's like but I think I love you. If this is what love is supposed to feel like." she nervously ate another mouthful of frozen yoghurt.

Dougie smiled, leaned in and kissed her. With everything he had been feeling for all that time.

"Dougie," Ruby giggled pulling away, "I still have frozen yoghurt in my mouth."

That set them off giggling like mad.

**Ok, nothing that mushy again. Sorry it's taken so long, I've been busy, but now it's half term and our house guests have left i'm going to be updating quicker :) yay! Haha anyway, hope you liked it. :) Happy Late Valentines Day :) haha. I'm going to see Valentines Day tomorrow :D Anyway :) Me and my rambling, just had to mention one more thing. I got s stuffed animal that's a goose. It's so cute! I called it Carlos after the baby from the Hangover :) Just had to mention that :)**


	3. Give Us A Hug

**Thank you so much McSteph, Amy and Nightwing13 for reviewing!! They mean so much to me like literally I couldn't stop smiling :D This is the first chapter with P.O.V's so I'm so excited... that song just popped in my head as soon as I typed that... I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it haha. Also i've probably mentioned it before but I'll mention it again just in case... some of their missions won't be so big and won't involve all of them of them using their powers to the full extent but others will. One more thing :) The people they come up against won't always have powers. Urm, I lied, now it's one more thing haha, the chapters will vary P.O.V wise, like one chapter, like this one, will be in one persons P.O.V. Maybe two, but others will have more than one but that'll probably be just when their mission is really big...**

**DISCLAIMER: As I have said before... I don't own McFly.**

_Dougie's POV_

We walked back into our room. I had my arm around Ruby's shoulders and I swear I was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." the others said not glancing up.

We sat on the couch and watched Harry and Lo still battling it out on Halo. Funniest thing ever! Lo had one hand over Harry's eyes so he couldn't see and with the other hand she was shooting his Halo guy. He was losing mercilessly... not that he knew that, but anyway, he went to smack her hand away but she moved it and he smacked himself in the face. We couldn't stop laughing for about 20 minutes. Let's just say Harry wasn't pleased.

"Guys," Gordon announced coming in.

Janet cleared her throat, "and girls." he finished, "I've found you a tutor and school starts tomorrow."

"Yay!" I said clapping my hands sarcastically, "I'm going to bed."

And with that I left.

_The Next Morning_

"Dougie, Dougie?" I heard a voice calling my name.

I looked up and there was Ruby, she was standing in the middle of a field, her hair blowing around her in a white shin length dress. I ran up to her and took her face in my hands and kissed her.

"Dude, get off me!" It was Harry, he'd been trying to wake me up. You know that point in your dreams where your in a very light sleep and you hear a noise or someone's voice and then it just happens to pop up in your dream. Well that just happened.

'Uh Oh.' I thought.

"What the hell did you kiss me for?" he demanded smacking my hands off his face and wiping his mouth vigorously.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"And since when was my name Ruby?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up or I'll kiss you again." I said threateningly.

"I'm good." he got up and left.

I got out of bed and went to dig through the suitcases we found in our rooms that Fletch had left for us on his visit. I got dressed and went into the cafeteria to eat some breakfast. I was going to need a lot of food. I hated school. I hated it with a passion. That's why I was glad when I left and joined McFly and it was bye bye school, hello freedom. Well that freedom has now been squashed by Fletch insisting that I go back to school and finish my remaining year.

"Good Morning." Macy said cheerily.

"I wish." I grumbled taking a seat at the table.

"Morning everyone." Gordon said coming into the cafeteria, "Danny, Dougie, Lo, Macy and Ruby, here are your books and laptops." he set 5 backpacks down on the table, "there's actually been a change of plans."

"What, no school?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"No, you'll be taking classes online. We can't have Viscota compromised so you'll go to school online. I recently purchased you each a laptop and a fax machine so you can complete and fax your work in easily and on time."

Nobody said anything.

"Right then, get ready, classes begin in 5 minutes." Gordon clapped his hands and left.

"This isn't too bad," Danny said, after we all looked at him like he was a lunatic he continued, "we get a free laptop each for going to school. How awesome is that?"

"It would be more awesome if we didn't have to go to school." Lo said going through her backpack.

"Have you'll ever gone to school before?" Tom asked.

Janet laughed, "It may be hard to believe, but yeah we did. I actually finished last year. Macy, Lo and Ruby got to take a break because of the mission, that's why they weren't at school until now."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Well, our parents died when I was 6 and then Gordon, our uncle, took us in. At that time it was just Macy, Ruby and I..."

"What about Lo, and then why don't you call him uncle Gordon?" Harry interrupted.

"We've just never called him that." Macy explained

"And I was adopted." Lo looked at the floor.

"But-"

"Guys, we have a problem!" Gordon yelled through the door, interrupting Danny before running off down the hall towards his office.

We all followed quickly behind, school, thankfully forgotten. Well until a later date. I smiled to myself.

"Ok, so McFly, you have a gig tonight," Gordon said as soon as we'd entered his office.

"But we haven't practiced, it's been ages since we played, and why is that a problem."

"Well, Fletch dropped off your instruments so you can practice and it's a problem because you have a group of fan girls, about 4 of them."

"Why is that a problem?" Danny asked grinning.

I smacked him over the head, he glared at me.

"Because those girls, aren't actually your fans. They're a rival band called The Willow of The Forth Dragon, and they want to make this the worst concert ever for you, so no one ever goes to see you'll again."

"Uh Oh." Harry said worriedly.

"Uh Oh is right, but what do you want us to do?" Janet asked.

"Um, stop them duh!" Tom said quite offended.

Janet just laughed and shrugged. We stood and waited for what to do next.

"McFly," Gordon said, we looked at him, "go and practice."

We just grinned sheepishly and left to go find our instruments Fletch dropped off.

"What about the set list?" Harry asked.

"I can't find one." Tom said searching around, "I guess we'll have to make it up."

"Ok, what should we play and in what order?" I asked.

"How about I Wanna Hold You, Smile, Star Girl, Broccoli, That Girl, Room On The Third Floor, Nothing, I've Got You, POV and we can finish off with Five Colors In Her Hair?" Danny suggested

"Why don't we swap Nothing for Little Joanna?" Harry recommended

"Sounds good." Tom nodded.

"So Doug." Danny asked as we were setting up, I knew this couldn't be good.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"You and Ruby?"

"Shut up." I couldn't help blushing.

We practiced for about 3 hours before Gordon came and called us to the van, we were about to pick up our instruments but Gordon said Fletch had some of our many other ones at the venue. We headed out to the van, only to be met with a grumpy Lo, Macy and Ruby.

"It felt good to play again." I said to Ruby as we got into the van and sat down.

"Yeah, you got to play your stupid instruments while we had to do school work." she replied grumpily.

I figured I should just leave her alone.

_Ruby's POV_

It wasn't that I was mad at Doug, or thought their instruments were stupid, it's just we had to work and they got let off. I was going to have to shake this off.

"Seems like it's someone's time of the month." I looked over at Danny to see him jabbing his finger at me.

I rolled my eyes. I just wasn't in a good mood. Breathe, I thought, just breathe. Soon I was humming Taylor Swift's song 'Breathe' in my head. That seemed to do the trick because when we pulled up at the back of the venue I was in a better mood.

20 minutes later McFly were on stage. The 4 girls had been pointed out to us, they were standing in the 3rd row. Everyone was screaming except them, they weren't that hard to locate.

"How's everyone doing?" Tom yelled into the mic.

There was a scream from the audience.

"We just want to say we're sorry about having to cancel the last gig." Danny said.

"So we're going to kick things off with I Wanna Hold You."

And with that they launched into the song. You could see it in their eyes, they were so in their element.

Suddenly there was a high pitched squeak and the whole audience covered their ears and McFly stopped playing. I looked out into the crowd and saw one of the girls was missing. I looked around and saw her over by the amps. How on earth did she get back there?

The boys were looking at us desperately before apologizing to the audience then quickly launching into the next song. I made my way slowly and stealthily over to the girl who was smiling evilly.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her, just to be heard over the music.

She dropped the cord nervously and tried to run off. Oh no you don't. I froze time and went and stood in front of her, making it start again. She ran right into me.

"How, How-" she stammered.

"Trying to ruin my friends concert?" I asked stepping towards her.

She took a step back. Another high pitch squeak pierced the air. Luckily that time they'd just finished their song. "Looks like their doing a pretty good job of it themselves." she smirked.

I looked over her shoulder to see Macy chasing another one of the girls that had been in the audience down a corridor. McFly got through another 4 songs before Danny's guitar string popped mid chorus and Tom's mic went off. Lo and Janet appeared out of no where, Janet was dragging a struggling girl behind her. It was another one of the 4 girls. Lo went jogging quietly passed to the end of the corridor we were standing in. The 4th girl at that point and Lo scared the living daylights out of her, making her fall over before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her over to us. We shoved them into the room and then went in closing the door behind us.

"Why are you doing it?" Lo demanded getting straight to the point.

"Because we can." one of the girls smirked.

"They think McFly stole their fans." I said to Lo.

"That's not true." another one of the girls protested.

"Don't try lying." I said beginning to get angry all over again.

"We're-" They tried again.

I held up my finger, silencing them.

"Are you going to tell us the truth?" Janet asked.

They kept their mouths shut. I rolled my eyes before hoisting them off the ground. **(A/N: with her power, not with her hands... just thought I'd clarify :D)**

"Are you going to tell us now?" Macy demanded.

"What are you doing to us?" one of the girls asked terrified.

"Are you going to stop trying to ruin McFly's concert?" Macy asked dismissing their question.

"They deserve it." one girl yelled.

I shook my head, wrong move. Janet snapped her fingers and a flame came out of her thumb, she opened her palm enlarging the flame before standing beneath the girls. I slowly began to bring them down, closer to the fire. I knew it was mean and dangerous, but desperate cases cause for desperate measures.

"Are you going to stop?" Lo demanded.

"Ok, we'll stop, we'll stop!" one girl yelled.

The others nodded.

I smiled triumphantly. Janet put out her fire and I let them down.

"Thank you and good night!" I heard Dougie yell, followed by a loud scream from the crowd.

"Don't think about ever trying that again, cause we'll find you, also, mention this to anybody and worse things will become of you." Macy said menacingly.

They nodded before running nervously out the room.

"Are they going to tell anyone?" Janet asked me.

I shook my head, "too scared."

An extremely sweaty McFly walked in at that moment.

"Thank you'll so much!" Harry exclaimed, "we saw them running off. They apologized like 60 times and no one left, well not that we could tell." he grinned.

"Now give us a hug." Tom said stepping forward with his arms stretched out.

**Sorry their mission wasn't the best but I didn't know what it should be. If you have any ideas for what their missions could be let me know. Anyway other than that, I hope you liked it. Longest chapter I've ever written. Also if you want another couple let me know who you think it should be. I don't want this to get all mushy but let me know what you think. The way I cam up with their set list I typed McFly in my itunes and then put it on shuffle haha and I just had to put POV in their cause this is my first chapter with POV's not to mention I love that song :D**


	4. Where Are The Files?

**First of all, I would like to say I am SO SORRY for not updating, I've just been super busy!! But I promise the next couple of chapters will be up quicker!! Thank you'll so much for the reviews and Nightwing13 thank you for the idea that will actually finish off my story. It will take me far! Hahaha! And, now that I've got this idea, There could possible be another sequel after this or I might just make this story longer!! I can't decide, what do you think?**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own McFly.**

Tom's POV

We'd just gotten back from the concert after the girls totally saved our butts! It was great to be playing a gig though! Being up on stage, the adrenalin. It was awesome. 

"How did it go?" Gordon asked when we walked through the door.

"It went well," Dougie said excitedly, "the girls totally kicked butt."

"That's good." Gordon said nodding.

"I'm kind of sad cause we didn't get to hear you guys play much." Macy looked close to tears.

"If it's that much of a deal, we'll just play you a private gig." I offered smiling.

"Really?" she asked

I nodded, "we can do it now if you'd like." I said looking round at the guys who each nodded.

"Really?" she asked again.

Again, I nodded. 

"Guys, I actually cleared out one of the rooms that we have and put all your music equipment in there so that can be your practice room. The girls know the room, #45" Gordon announced.

"Sweet! Thanks Gordon." Dougie yelled throwing his arms around Gordon.

"Doug, sweat." 

"Oh, right, sorry." Dougie said peeling himself off Gordon.

We followed the girls down to room #45 and opened the door. The room was huge and not only was our music equipment in there, but there was new equipment too, like the Gibson guitar I'd been wanting for ever and Doug's bass, one that he'd stupidly smashed at a gig forgetting it was one of his favorites and we could never find one like it again not to mention so much other stuff.. There was also a booth, built in, with recording equipment and systems. It was amazing. The girls were standing there smiling.

"We figured you guys might need something to practice and record in." Janet smiled.

We picked up our instruments and sat down. 

"What song do you want us to play?" Danny asked.

"I really like That Girl." Ruby piped up.

"Alrighty." 

We started playing, and it went on from there, we even played them some new ones no one had heard before. It was a lot of fun, even though we were tired. After we'd played we sat around for a few hours playing a hilarious game of truth or dare. Dougie suggested a game of strip poker, we all declined. Then it was a game of in my pants. Hilarious as usual, just like when we went ghost hunting. I'll never forget that. Lo stifled a yawn.

"Bed." Janet said hopping up.

Macy, Lo and Ruby followed behind her.

"Night guys." they said each giving us a hug.

We all headed to our rooms to have a shower and get some sleep. Too bad I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed and turned nearly all night, until I heard a noise. I lay still and listened. There was a loud rustling coming from down the hallway. I got slowly out of bed and made my way down the hallway. It was coming from Gordon's office, it sounded like drawers being opened and things being rummaged around. I opened the door slowly and the noise stopped. I looked around the office and nothing was out of place. Must have just been my imagination. I closed the door and walked back to my room. Soon after that I was asleep.

I was woken up later by Dougie and Danny getting dressed. I opened my eyes and looked at them. 

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"School." they muttered.

I looked over at Harry's sleeping figure, "did you'll hear a noise last night?" 

I still wasn't sure if my mind had been playing tricks. They both shook their heads. I shrugged and went back to sleep. I woke up a few hours later, had a shower, got changed and went to get some breakfast. I walked into the cafeteria to find Danny, Dougie, Lo, Macy and Ruby pouring over books.  They looked up when I walked in. Boy did they look grumpy. I grabbed some cereal and sat at a table far from them, I was soon joined by Harry and Janet. 

"Guys," I whispered, "did you'll hear a noise last night?"

Harry shook his head but Janet nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it was weird I couldn't get to sleep forever after, I didn't hear it all that loud though." She shrugged. 

I continued eating. What was that noise that stopped as soon as I opened the door?

At that moment Gordon came rushing through the door, "Have you'll seen some of my files, some of them are missing?" he asked.

"Which ones?" Lo asked.

"They were actually files on you guys, and now they're missing." he was frantically looking in the strangest places, like the fridge and the microwave, even the oven.

"What's so important about the files?" Harry asked.

"They contained information on everything you'll could do and everything that has happened with you'll so far. Now that information could be in the wrong hands." Gordon was freaking out.

"Gordon," I said standing up, "I heard a noise last night and it was coming from your office and when I opened the door the noise stopped and everything seemed in place. I don't know if that means anything?" 

Gordon thought for a minute. "I thought it was my imagination, I didn't hear the noise again."

"It was probably nothing." Gordon said before he left the room and went back to searching. 

That night, I heard the same noise and went through the same routine. Getting out of bed, going down the hallway, opening the door, and that's when the noise stopped. I went back to bed and woke up the next morning and went to get breakfast. Danny, Dougie, Lo, Macy and Ruby were there again working in different books now. 

"I heard the noise again." I said to Janet plopping down in a seat next to her.

"Me too."

Gordon walked in smiling, checked on Danny, Dougie, Lo, Macy and Ruby and then walked over to us.  "I found the files. I guess I just wasn't looking hard enough." he was walking on air.

He must be glad the files weren't missing. Janet cast a glance at me. Something wasn't right.

I wondered off to the music room eventually without eating breakfast and tried writing some new stuff. We were meant to be releasing a new album and going on tour this coming summer. My writing process was interrupted by Gordon coming in his happy mood gone. He slapped a tabloid in front of me.

**MCFLY MEMBERS HAVE SUPERNATURAL POWERS?**

This wasn't good.

**I am so sorry that chapter took so long and I'm sorry it's so short and you had to wait so long for that, I was just preoccupied. I really am sorry :( Anyway, what did you think? I hope you liked it :D I have a question, do you'll think McFly are going to tour this summer? I mean with them currently recording a new album, as Tom has said on twitter. :)**


	5. SNPES

**I'm so sorry as usual!! I'm always apologizing, I know but I really am sorry, it's just school's been keeping me way to busy to write new chapters and plus I had to learn lines for my school play and I kinda had a writers block on this one but I can see clearly now the rain has gone!! haha that song just popped into my head :) Thank you so much for the reviews I promise to update my other story ASAP. The end of term is in like two days so I'll be able to write and update :) I just wanna say thanks for being patient and here's the new chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly...**

_Tom's POV_

I came to the realization that the noise Janet and I had heard was actually something and not just a figment of our imagination. I just sat there my mouth opened, guitar in hand.

"Fletch is on his way." Gordon said turning and leaving to room, "the others are on there way here, I have a meeting to get to." and with that he left.

I sat there stunned out of my mind, slightly terrified too. I had no clue what to do, it was like I'd been on a free fall ride, and some moron forgot to stop the ride on the way down. Maybe the thrill of falling is appealing to some people, but to me it's just horrifying.

I was still sitting in the exact same spot reading the article over and over again when the others walked in. They looked distraught.

"What are we gonna do?" Dougie cried throwing himself on a sofa and covering his face with his arms.

I shrugged, not that he could see me... "Fletch is on his way." I muttered.

"No, Fletch is here." Fletch said walking in. "How did you manage to get yourselves in this mess?" he demanded.

"It wasn't our fault." Harry declared, "Some people obviously broke in and stole the files on us."

We had no idea what we were supposed to do now, sure we could deny it and laugh it off but that didn't always work. The only question running through my mind at this minute was how do we get them to stop.

"Well, we need to figure this out, you'll have an interview coming up in a few hours that I've just booked, so I'll be back in an hour to collect you." Fletch said getting up, "Oh, and dress decently." he added.

And with that he left.

"You'll can't do an interview." Macy stated getting up from her perch on the couch.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Haven't you thought at all about what will happen if that information gets into the wrong hands?"

"It's already in the wrong hands." Harry cried losing his patience.

"Not exactly, the people that have it, whatever tabloid it was, will look like Disney World compared to the people that could get it." Lo said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

I just couldn't wrap my head around this. I was so confused.

"I have an idea." Ruby said suddenly looking excited.

"Well, what is it?" Dougie demanded.

Ruby shot him a look before explaining, "There's no way we can just make this go away, so we have to deal with it. Now, think about it, all we have to do is--"

Ruby never got to finish because the shrill ringing of a telephone interrupted her. She went to answer it and nearly dropped it after two seconds of holding it. Ruby was shaking.

"What happened?" I asked walking over and picking up the phone but just hearing a dial tone, "Who was that?" I placed the phone back on the hook.

"I don't know, but they know that you, that we, have supernatural abilities."

"It was probably just some tabloid that thinks they know a whole lot more than they do." Danny said soothingly.

Ruby shook her head vigorously, "That's not possible. They wouldn't be able to get the number for the telephone here because you have to go through Hector and to get through Hector without a code takes serious computer hacking and that's the only way that person could get through therefor there is no way that any tabloid could've done that, only one could've but that tabloid is one you want nothing to do with."

"Why?" Dougie asked.

"Because, they're not good people. I know not every person who runs a tabloid is nice but this tabloid is run by an undercover group, they're called, S.N.P.E.S."

"What does that mean?"

"Super Natural Power Elimination Sector." Janet explained, "They've been others like us but that was years ago, and S.N.P.E.S. Took care of them, that's the reason Gordon adopted Lo, her parents were killed by S.N.P.E.S."

Lo looked down at the floor and began playing with her thumbs. You could tell this was still emotional for her.

"What is with all the undercover organizations and stuff? It's really starting to freak me out." Dougie muttered.

"They're there to destroy us, well you namely. What was the name of that tabloid again?"

"Extinguish."

"That's them." Janet said grimly.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We get rid of them before they get rid of you." Ruby said simply.

"If they could break in here, why didn't they just kill us then?" Harry asked.

"They wouldn't be able to make a scene out of it," Lo explained, she continued after she saw our puzzled looks, "It's their way of doing things. They have to make a spectacle of you so in the end, no one really cares of your still around or not. You just become, in the publics eyes, a threat when in reality you're there to help them."

"Oh, so how exactly are we going to destroy them and why haven't other threatened people with supernatural powers tried it before?" I asked suddenly curious.

"We don't know if people have tried it before, but all we know is we're going to be the ones to take them down. We can't have them making you lose fans." Macy said, a frown forming at the last sentence.

"So what's the plan?" Dougie asked from under his arms.

"Janet tracks them with her mind, we teleport in, get the information they stole that they're using, you'll then will have an interview to deny all reports and hopefully all will be well again." Ruby said.

"We can't just teleport in there, can we?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we can, they're not as strong of an organization as The Black Jackets were, they don't have people with powers, they just have people who want to eliminate us. Like in the olden days with the women being witches, except we're teenagers and aren't witches but anyway." Lo smiled.

"How is Janet going to track them, we don't have anything to go on?" Danny asked.

"But we do." I smiled, "They got the files from Gordon's filing cabinet so obviously there should be a trace of them there."

We called Fletch quickly to tell him to cancel the interview, he was angry but complied when he heard our reasons. Then we all rushed down to Gordon's office to find a trace of S.N.P.E.S. We found it within minutes of searching. Macy had spotted a smudge on my file that she was sure hadn't been there before because Gordon just wasn't one to make mistakes like that. We all kneeled around Janet on the floor as she placed her finger on top of the smudge mark and closed her eyes. They were open again within seconds and she told us the location. It was out in the country side. We got what we'd need, placed a call to Gordon explaining where we were going and what was going to happen and then practically raced out to the van. The faster we could stop this the better.

We had a four hour drive filled with Dougie and Ruby playing tonsil hockey, Harry trying to stick Danny out the window for calling him a posh snob and I just sat there composing songs in my head. Not that we would ever use them, they were mainly just get me out of here now and then after that I'd see how many lines I could find that would fit the mood.

We saw the house, it was huge, about four stories tall and no car in the driveway but we kept driving passed until we could no longer see it and then pulled the van over and got out. We'd decided on the ride over that two people would go in first and if help was needed just let us know through the walkie talkie's that we'd brought with us. It was decided that Danny and Lo would go first. They stood together with Harry and soon disappeared. Harry reappeared again seconds later.

_Danny's POV_

Lo and I popped up in the basement of the house. It was dark and smelt really bad. We slowly climbed the dark creaking staircase and slowly opened the door. We had a look around and it didn't appear as if anyone was home. Then I remembered there had been no car in the driveway when we drove passed. We then split up, Lo starting at the top and me on our current level. We searched it up and down until we were on the same level. There was one room left and we were having our doubts that we'd got completely the wrong house. We slowly opened the door expecting nothing but what we saw was exactly what we were looking for. There were four computers on separate desks and 6 filing cabinets lined the walls. The room was nothing big but it was big enough to fit all of this stuff. We shut the door behind us and crept into the room. I was breathing heavily and I was quite scared I must admit but I was trying to remain calm.

"Why don't you go through the cabinets and I'll go through the computers." Lo suggested.

This was the obvious choice seeing as Lo was the one who could tap into a computers network using her mind, therefore I wasn't surprised when two minutes later she'd found the digital file we were looking for. She'd figured out that all four systems were linked so she'd only have to tap into one computer. She deleted the file off of the hard drive and her part was then complete. I still couldn't find the physical files, i'd already gone through five of the cabinets and was about to go through the sixth. Lo came over to help me and we soon located them. We breathed a sigh of relief, pulled the files out and then heard a car door slam. That woke me up!!

"Um, Lo..." I didn't need to finish.

She just nodded her face pale white. We crept quickly and quietly out the door and across the landing. The front door opened and closed and we saw a man with glasses enter the doorway, there were then footsteps on the stairs. We squished together in a dark corner, out of sight from the person on the stairs, then man walked past us, unaware of our presence. We then made a dash for the basement where we'd come in, being as quiet as possible.

"Harry!" I whispered into my walkie talkie, "come and get us out of here!" We opened and shut the basement door as quietly as possible then leapt down the stairs.

"On my way!"

"Hey!" we heard a voice yell and the door at the top of the flight of stairs flew open and a man stepped into the doorway just as Harry appeared next to us, "It's you." he began down the stairs and he was a man who looked to be in his late 30's but going down the stairs was not an easy task for him.

Then I noticed the man didn't have on the glasses he'd previously been wearing. He could hardly see but he knew it was us. He was just about to reach the bottom of the stairs when Harry teleported us back to the others. I breathed a sigh of relief. That sure was close.

"Won't he come after us?" Lo asked suddenly, "Or call his buddies?"

"Fat chance," Dougie laughed, "It may seem strange but while you'll were in there Ruby froze time and went and took apart the engine for the mans car."

"We never even felt a thing, what about calling his buddies?" I asked slightly in awe of how Ruby's power couldn't be felt. You could just carry on as normal as if nothing had happened but in actuality time had stopped. That's awesome!

"Dougie and Tom cut the power line." Macy smiled.

Lo and I laughed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"The files?" Tom asked.

"Erased from the hard drive and the physical files, right here." I said handing them over.

It was the others turn to be relieved.

Now we just had to schedule another interview and everything should just go back to normal. Well as close to normal as we could get.

**Ermmm? What did you think? I know it's been forever but I hope you liked it. I've been writing this chapter forever. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas, I'd really appreciate it :)**

**I promise to try and update again soon and I will update my other story ASAP. **

**:)**


	6. Well We Ran Some Tests And

**Heyyy!!! :D How's everybody? Thanks for the reviews :) They always make my day :) Anyway, here's the new chapter. I'm trying to cut down my rambling, how am I doing? :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly...**

_Ruby's POV_

We made our way back to Viscota. I couldn't help but have a sinking feeling that we'd see that guy again, but when that time came, escaping wouldn't be easy. I rest my head on Dougie's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

I woke up just as we were pulling into Viscota. I had been asleep for a while, I hadn't noticed how tired I was. We got out of the van as it came to a stop, went through Hector and headed towards Gordon's office.

"Guys," Gordon said coming out from a large room off the side of his office that hadn't been there before. The doors slide shut behind him, "how did it go?"

"It went well. What's in there?" Harry asked.

"New storage system. More security." Gordon explained as a clanking noise was heard and you could no longer tell there was even something behind the wall.

"Woah!" I muttered impressed.

Tom handed over the files and Gordon unlocked the new storage system and went inside to store them properly.

"Boys, you have another gig tomorrow. Fletch called, also he booked you an interview that's in about three hours that should clean up this mess." Gordon called from inside the storage room.

"Ruby?" Dougie asked looking at me, I was zoned out.

"Yeah?"

"Your nose is bleeding." he looked worried.

I put my hand up to my face and sure enough blood was coming out. I went quickly to the kitchen to get something to subside the bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Janet asked when I came back.

Gordon looked at me questioningly, "I'm fine." I assured him.

"Danny and Dougie, you'll have to take your classes to catch up with the girls before your interview. Everyone else can get some rest." Gordon took a seat behind his desk.

"I'm going to get some rest." I mumbled leaving the room.

I had no idea why I was so tired. I mean, I slept all the way back from that guys house.

I crawled slowly into bed and was asleep within seconds.

I woke up again about 3 hours later to find the girls watching McFly on TV.

"How long have they been on?" I asked slightly startling them.

"Just started. Are you ok?" Macy asked concerned.

I nodded. It was weird seeing the boys on TV and all the screaming girls who acted like they'd never see them again and had to take desperate measures just to be within reaching distance. I laughed to myself, we got to see them every day.

"We've got McFly here today, and they're ready and willing to answer some questions." The interviewer said smiling.

The boys nodded and smiled politely, they looked kind of nervous.

"So what's this I hear about you having supernatural powers? We've been getting a lot of questions about that on our website." the interviewer asked getting straight to the point.

"Not true. How random is that?" Tom said laughing.

He was good at this.

"Not true viewers. You've heard it straight from the horses mouth, McFly does not have supernatural abilities."

"Are you planning to tour this year?" she asked.

"We're hoping to. We're still working on the album which is practically finished just some extra details but we're hoping to tour once it's been released."

After that the questions were all neutral, then the fan questions began remaining mild and I suddenly had a brainwave.

"Let's send in a question." I said grinning.

The others looked up suddenly excited.

Lo did her thing, tapping into the computer and got our question to the front.

"So, There's a question from JMLR, it says, 'Danny and Dougie, did you finish your school work.'"

The look on their faces was priceless. Then Harry seemed to figure it out. He started laughing and the others soon caught on. Danny nodded but Dougie shook his head looking down and this only caused them to laugh harder and the interviewer and audience were looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Well, that was McFly everyone, tune in tomorrow to see more stars answer your questions."

The TV went to commercials.

I suddenly felt tired once again. What on earth was wrong with me? I wondered as I climbed back into bed only to be woken up again by my shoulder throbbing and Dougie marching into the room to yell at us. He was about to begin yelling but then he looked over at me on the bed and shut his mouth.

"You look pale." he said.

"She's been sleeping for ages," Janet said coming over and kneeling beside my bed, "first all the way back from that guys house, then for three hours just now and then an hour and a half."

"Maybe she's just tired." Lo suggested.

I loved how they talked about me like I wasn't here. I pushed them away from my bed and tried to get up. My shoulder was throbbing and suddenly I was short of breath.

"Ruby, lie down, we're going to get Gordon." Janet said hurriedly about to leave the room.

"I'm fine." I lied, truth was I was exhausted, my shoulder hurt, I was short of breath and I was starving.

I got up more successfully this time and made my way to the kitchen. I found a plate of pasta in the fridge and sat down at the table and ate it hungrily. Once I was finished, I had a shower, changed into my pajamas, got my laptop and got into bed to do some more school work.

I was asleep an hour later.

The next morning I woke up around 10 o'clock and stumbled into the kitchen to find some tylenol for the killer headache I'd suddenly obtained.

"Ruby, are you ok, you look like you were hit by a bus?" It was Dougie, he was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

I glared at him before finding the tylenol and taking it quickly. I went and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled resting my head on his shoulder, "I'm just really tired and I haven't been feeling very well."

He kissed the top of my head before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "that's alright, I'm here if you wanna talk or anything you know?" he said.

I smiled and nodded.

We sat and talked for about 3 hours before Dougie had to go and get ready for the gig. I went to find my laptop and my books to do some work and get it out of the way. Dougie came in an hour later to say goodbye, I was still working then which made him look at me strangely. I knew how much he hated school. I smiled to myself. I took a break from my work to get something to eat and then went back to work around. Lo came and sat with me to do some of her work for a little bit. I was doing an english paper when blood was suddenly dripping on my keyboard.

"Ruby, your nose is bleeding."

I put my hand up to my nose and got up quickly to find something to stop the bleeding.

Was it just me or was the room spinning?

"Ruby!!" that was the last thing I heard before I hit the floor and everything blacked out.

_Lo's POV_

Ruby looked disoriented for a minute and suddenly she just fainted. Now she wasn't waking up. I ran quickly to get Gordon who was up faster than I've ever seen him move before. We were back next to Ruby's limp form in a matter of seconds. The girls were soon with us.

"Take her to the hospital..." Gordon said suddenly.

"But Gordon-"

"No buts, just take her, ask for Dr. Minlo. He's an old friend of mine. He knows what you can do."

"But what about last time?" Janet asked as we were picking Ruby up.

"He was out of town, no go!"

We hastily made our way up to the van and raced Ruby to the hospital. We did as we were told and Ruby was rushed inside when we told him her conditions.

We called the boys who were almost finished their gig. They joined us in the waiting room about half an hour later still sweaty from the show. Dougie looked close to tears.

A nurse came out and called Ruby's name and we all jumped up.

"Woah! You can't all go in." she said looking startled at the thought of McFly being here.

Danny took this as his cue, "Please, she's a really close friend we really need to see her." he placed his hand on her arm softly and looked into her eyes.

"O-O-Ok" the nurse stammered, "room 789."

'Women these days.' I thought as we raced towards Ruby's room.

She was lying in the hospital bed fast asleep. She looked so pale and fragile. We all took a seat either on the floor or on a chair waiting for the doctor.

He walked in ten minutes later his face downcast.

"What is it?" Dougie asked getting up from his seat next to the bed and walking over to Dr. Minlo.

"Well we were taking precautions and so ran some tests and they came back positive."

"Positive for what?" Dougie demanded.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this."

"Just spit it out!" Dougie cried looking on the verge of tears, we all were.

"Well, Ruby has Leukemia..."

No one spoke.

**What did you think??? This chapter was mainly about Ruby and what's happening to her. Let me know if you can notice something funny about Just My Luck in there. It may not be a line but just a few letters maybe with something added on the end *hint hint* :) I promise you will see the man from the tabloid again in the next chapter :) Well hope you enjoyed it :)**

**P.S. I'm really sorry if some of my facts are wrong. I just don't know that much about cancer, I did look it up but I still don't know 100% if it's right.**


	7. Uh Oh!

**OK! I have a seriously large apology to make! I am sooooo sorry that I have taken so long to update I've just been super busy! A few weeks ago it was my birthday so I was out with friends and family and then during the week I had loads of hw from school and then the weekend after was my party so I was out all weekend and now I have a sunburn :( But anyway it was fun and then the next weekend I was out at a cricket match and then out for dinner to watch hockey but I'm back now and I promise I will try my absolute hardest to update as soon as I can... but for now, here's the new chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly (and just for future reference so I don't have to keep typing this darn thing, I DON'T OWN THEM!)**

_Ruby's P.O.V._

"L-L-Leukemia?" I stuttered.

I couldn't believe it. I was sick. I had cancer. I could die... That's when the tears spilled down my cheeks.

"We've caught it early so we're very lucky." Dr. Milno said trying to make us feel better.

Dougie figured that out, "You think that is going to make us feel better, the fact that we caught it early?" he demanded.

"No, no, it's just the chances of – never mind." Dr. Milno said looking down.

I guess he knew Dougie was getting mad and he knew what we all could do so basically he was outnumbered and as I could see, terrified.

"I'll give you'll a minute." he said leaving the room.

"I don't wanna die." I said starting to cry.

"You're not going to die." Dougie said rushing over to my bed to take my hand.

"I'm the one who can read minds," I snapped snatching my hand away, "he was thinking it. With our powers survival isn't common."

Dougie looked down at the ground. I could tell I'd hurt his feelings, "I'm sorry." I said taking his hand back in my own, "you were only trying to make me feel better." I managed a small smile which he returned.

We sat and talked for a while, the others trying to keep my mind off of the cancer, which I must admit did work... at least for a little while. Danny and Tom brought up their guitars and played me some of their songs and some covers too. I started crying halfway through "5 Colours In Her Hair." which made them stop.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked concerned.

"I'm going to lose all my hair." I said running my fingers through it sadly.

Then Danny started laughing at me which set me off laughing too and then we were all in hysterics.

"Janet," Dr. Minlo said interrupting our laughing session, "can I speak with you for a minute?"

Janet nodded her head confused before following Dr. Minlo out of the room.

"I'm hungry," Harry said suddenly, "anyone fancy pizza?"

Everyone nodded and then got up, "I'm going to stay here with Ruby." Dougie said remaining seated, "bring us back a piece would you?"

They nodded before walking out the door possibly in search of Janet to take with them for pizza.

_Macy's POV_

Once we'd found Janet we headed to our favorite pizza place down the road that we'd passed by on the way here. It was called, 'Doe's Pizza' and the owner was a man we'd known forever. His name was John Jinkli and the pizza place was named after his dad. It had a very homely feel to it, I guess that's why it was so popular. We found a table near the back having had to stop a few times after McFly was recognized. Once we got settled we all turned to Janet, "What did Dr. Minlo want?" I asked.

"He was wondering what blood type I was. He was talking bout and allogenic bone marrow transplant," Janet said slowly, "wait what type are you?" she asked.

"I think it's O+ but I'm not sure." I said trying to remember.

"What do you'll want on your pizza?" Harry asked getting up to order and dragging Tom and Danny with him, "we should give them a minute." he whispered offering an explanation to the dragging.

"Pepperoni's fine." the three of us said.

"And for Ruby?"

"The same."

The boys went to order.

"Well O is a universal blood type so you can donate to anyone." Janet said getting straight back into the conversation.

"I can donate what to anyone?" I asked confused.

"Your blood." Lo clarified.

"So, now you can be used in the allogenic marrow transplant." Janet said looking triumphant.

"Ok, first of all what is an allogenic bone marrow transplant?" I asked.

"It's a type of bone marrow transplant in where the donor whose tissue has the same genetic type as the recipient. And since this is most likely inherited, you're the next candidate on the list to donate."

"Oh, ok." I said getting the full picture now.

We all just sat there nodding until Lo suddenly burst into tears which set us all off.

"It's just not fair, you know?" Lo said crying, "she just doesn't deserve this."

We nodded and held each other in a group hug before drying our eyes. I just didn't understand why this was happening, everything had seemed fine not too long ago. The boys came back with the pizza and we decided to take it back and eat it with Ruby and Dougie. When we got back Dougie and Ruby were lying in her hospital bed, his arm around her, fast asleep. We sat down on the chairs or on the other hospital bed that was vacant and began eating our pizza in silence. Dougie soon woke up and looked around confused. We silently held up his pizza and he carefully got up to avoid waking Ruby and came over to eat his pizza. Dr. Minlo came in a while later and led me off to run some tests on my blood type and after finding out I was in fact O+ he gave me an injection that was supposed to cause my stem cells to move out or my bone marrow and into my blood. He said I'd have a few more injections like that one just to get my bone marrow flowing more before they hooked my up to a machine and started basically recycling my blood. Soon after I went back to Ruby's room, a nurse came in to tell us visiting hours were over but we could come back tomorrow. I had to come back tomorrow anyway. We sadly left a sleeping Ruby with her pizza box on the table by her bed.

_Ruby's POV_

I woke up smelling pizza and waking up to see a box by my bed. I opened it and saw my favorite pizza. Just cheese and pepperoni. I smiled to myself glad they'd brought me food. I hated hospital food, so bland and gross. I ate a piece of pizza and was asleep again within minutes. The second time I woke up, some one had been calling my name.

"Ruby?" over and over again.

But this kind of voice chilled me to the bone. I opened my eyes.

'Oh crap!' I thought.

**Hahahhaa urmmm tell me what you think? Sorry it's taken so long, I've just been super busy with school and stuff, it is my exam term :-/ uh oh! Anyway, Review if you'd like, if not thanks for reading :) Sorry It's so short but I promise the next chapter will be better. Also, I'll have my other story updated soon :)**

**Well ta ta for now :)**


	8. Well Look Who's Back

**Ok, I have a serious apology to make... I have been AWOL for ages and I am sincerely sorry, I've just been super busy and I'm not just saying that. I had exams which I had to study for and then we had a unit at the end of term which kept me busy with different projects and stuff and then when summer started I was spending time with my friends who were leaving really soon, not to mention I was spending a lot of time with my boyfriend who was moving away :( But I'm back now and I'm ready to post a new chapter... so here it is :) Also thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me :)**

_Ruby's POV_

It was the man from the house. I had no idea how he'd found me but the fact that he had really scared me. I was terrified. I desperately pressed my nurse call button, which didn't seem to be working. This didn't stop him from slamming and locking my room door. Did I mention how much it sucked now to be in a private room?

"What do you want?" I demanded, finding my voice and my somewhat lost courage.

"Well," he started with a nasty gleam in his eye, "the stunt you kids pulled back at my house, big no no. And quite frankly I plan to expose McFly completely this time, using full video footage and uploading it to my website. But I plan to use you to do it and then I plan to eliminate you girls as well."

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" I asked trying to sound convincing in my next statement, "McFly do not, and I repeat do not, have superpowers."

"But you girls do?"

"I never said that, we don't either, but my point is what has made you so sure over the many years you have been murdering people that they even have superpowers?"

This question seemed to shut him up.

But then he smirked, "Does it matter if they had superpowers or not. I thought they did and now they're dead. Do you see how it works?"

I glanced over at the clock on my wall. It was 4:00 in the morning. 2 hours until morning check. The only reason I knew this was because I could hear a nurses thoughts from down the hall and she was pondering on whether it was worth it to fall asleep or not. I kind of laughed to myself thinking it was ironic how just down the hall she was thinking about sleeping while in here I was worried some man was going to try and kill me.

"Well I plan to wait until morning check until someone comes and discovers you are trapped in here and of course security will be called but your little friends will be here too and I will have them help me escape but why wait so long you ask, because I plan to-"

"Stop saying 'I plan'" I said annoyed, "I don't care what you plan, okay?"

The man leaned down close to my face, I mean so close if I wanted to, not that I ever wood, but if I stuck my tongue out it would touch his nose. Disgusting, right?

"I plan to," he repeated his spit flying all over my face, I nearly hurled, "get footage of McFly using their powers while I'm here and if not...well you die."

"If you haven't already noticed, I kinda sorta might die anyway." I said glaring at him sarcastically.

"Oh, well then I should just kill you anyway, dramatic effect you know?" he smiled a disgusting smile at me.

I shoved him away from me and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I had two hours to waste and I wasn't going to spend it talking to some sick, twisted, neurotic moron.

I was awoken by someone banging on the door. I looked at the clock, 6:30. A nurse was banging on my door and the man was standing by my bad looking even more creepy in the sunlight that was now streaming through the windows. His face was creepier in the day than it was at night, how weird is that. He had this twisted look on his face and the nurse had disappeared.

He looked over at me, "well are you ready to die today?" he asked me.

"Are you?"

The nurse reappeared quickly at my door and gave me a reassuring look and then security was banging on the door, which might I mention, would not budge. I sat up in my bed while security was still banging on the door. I couldn't move from my bed.

Then the guys were here. And that's when everything just went crazy. Not at first, but slowly. When the boys got here they pushed security aside and looked into my room and sure enough their expressions soon became worried but they disappeared from the door and I could hear their thoughts, they were hatching a plan. I only caught words though because there were so many thoughts flying around and with this whole leukemia thing, I just didn't have then energy to focus on one person.

Soon enough when the man started pacing the room, Dougie walked through the opposite wall where the man couldn't see him. When he turned around he looked utterly surprised. But Dougie suddenly disappeared. And then the man was knocked flying and the door was opened and people came rushing in. The man was arrested, for I don't even remember what they called it and nurses were checking on me like crazy and I couldn't help but wonder why it'd been so easy to defeat that man. I was glad, don't get me wrong, I just thought how scary he'd seemed to me but how easy he was defeated made me worry there was worse to come.

**I know it's ultimately short but I know you'll deserved an update. There won't be another one unil next week, probably Tuesday because I'm going to camp for 4 days and we're not allowed computers, but I promise it'll be better :) Please review but if you don't that's okay :) The next chapter of my other story will be posted the same time as the next chapter for this one so... Tuesday :) Sorry for the long wait :-/ But one question before I stop rambling, WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR MCFLY'S NEW ALBUM?**


	9. Things To Come :

**SOOOOO, How's everyone been? :) Thank you sooooooooooo much for the reviews :D Sorry I'm 3 days late updating, but this update will be short. Extremely short and then I won't be able to update for a month cause I'm going away :( But I promise I shall update when I get back :) Also, I think this story is coming to an end. I'm out of ideas now, so I'm sorry to say the next chapter will be the last chapter, and no worries I will make it long :) but I will add more to my other story and I will add more stories too!**

**But before I update, I think we should sing (out loud if you'd like) a happy belated birthday to a Mr. Thomas Fletcher... so on the count of three: 1, 2, 3... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY DEAR TOOOOMMMM, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU! I know it's 6 days late but it was still in need of a mention :D **

**Also, don't kill me for this but... I have to say I heard Party Girl, and I wasn't impressed :( I mean it wasn't that I wasn't impressed with the lyrics or the music, it just seemed so different from the McFly I know and love, I did hear this album was going to be different, but to me, and you probably disagree, it just didn't sound like McFly, if you get what I'm saying... change is good I know but, I durno, but please don't get mad... just my opinion. I just had to get that off my chest :) **

**Also, what are you'll thinking about the secrets McFly've been revealing... pretty nifty, huh?**

**But guess what? I'm back to my rambling ways (as you can see)! I've also been thinking about that rambling school and I've decided to call it, R.A. meaning Ramblers Anonymous :) On we go with the mini update :)**

Over the next few months Ruby was treated for her cancer and she was slowly on the road to recovery. She'd lost all of her hair, which she was NOT pleased about, but it was slowly starting to grow back, but she had a wig which looked like her real hair. Dr. Minlo had said that she was very lucky because with her powers the chances of recovery were small because they interfered with her cell reproduction and such.

McFly had recorded their album and they had postponed the tour because of what they now had to do. Something big, something absolutely major... they had to help the girls take down 'The Organization.'


	10. An Unfortunate End

**Hey guys :) I am so sorry that this has taken so long to finish. I must have seemingly dropped off the face of the planet :P I just got so caught up with school and work and family stuff that I just kept putting off finishing it and I am super sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys forgive me :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly.**

"Right, so the only way to take down The Organization and save the world is to find a star and remove it from its holding place?" Tom asked confused.

"That's what all of my extensive research has come down to." Gordon said nodding slowly as if checking it over in his mind.

"That's hardly extensive." Ruby scoffed.

"They're quite well hidden." Gordon said coming to his own defense.

"Do you have a location on him?" Janet asked while putting the equipment in the van.

"Yea, it's all in this file." Gordon said handing a manila folder to Tom.

"We'll see you soon Gordon." Lo said tearing up.

"Come on," Macy said dragging Lo behind her, "we won't be gone for that long."

The 8 of them climbed into the van, waved goodbye to Gordon and then shut the door. Everyone was silent and scared. It was visible on their faces. They were about to venture into the unknown. They didn't have a plan, they didn't know what resources they would need and they didn't know what was going to happen. Lo opened the folder and scanned through the information, committing it to memory. She looked up at them 2 minutes later, a dubious look on her face. She then climbed into the front seat next to Macy and started the engine and pulled off.

"Well?" Tom asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The information is vague, there's minimal detail. But minimal could be good so, I've got it. We have to basically read between the lines, follow every instruction down to every full stop. We have to make sure we cross our t's and dot our i's." Lo replied not taking her eyes off the road.

"So where are we heading first?"

"Out into the country. There's an abandoned warehouse that's supposed to be something there that when taken will destroy The Organization." Macy said staring at the road ahead.

"Location?" Lo asked.

Macy simply pointed it out on the paper.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this." Harry said slowly.

"Look," Ruby said beginning to lose her temper, "I have had enough of you guys complaining. We are going to save lives by destroying The Organization. That should make you feel good enough to keep going, the fact that you're helping people. So just shut up for two minutes and give the complaining a rest." With that she turned and put her head on Dougie's shoulder and shut her eyes.

She'd been tired recently and all of this worry was really getting to her.

After driving for two days, they could see a large seemingly abandoned warehouse looming ahead in the distance. Lo stopped the van about a mile away and they all jumped out ready for anything. Macy slowly surveyed the area in the distance taking in the snow covered trees, frozen over lake, snow mobile and finally the run down warehouse. "I don't think this is the place." she said.

"Separate into pairs, check the area. Lo and Harry, teleport over and come in from the North, Macy and Danny come in from the East, Ruby and Dougie come in from the West and Tom and I will come straight on from the South. Avoid being seen and leave no ground uncovered, if you run into trouble press the button on these gadgets. Understand?" Janet commanded ignoring Macy and handing each person a wrist strap with a red button on it.

Everyone nodded with grim looks on their faces.

"Well what're you waiting for? Move it!" Janet said sternly.

Harry and Lo disappeared, Danny, Dougie, Macy and Ruby went off to their sides and Tom and Janet headed forward slowly looking around.

It was 10 minutes before Janet pushed her button. Around 20 large men in red jackets had suddenly appeared around her and Tom.

"No, no, no, no, no. Gordon said NOTHING about men in red jackets!" Tom yelled as the Red Jackets moved in slowly, "who the heck are they?"

"They're the Red Jackets, and they mean we're in the right place." Janet explained looking satisfied as she pushed her button furiously, "They're like a serious upgrade from the Black Jackets."

"So, we take them down the same way? By removing the wires and what not from their backs?" Tom asked confused.

"Nope," Janet said throwing the first punch, "It's in their heads, but it's not exactly that easy. They're about 20 times harder to destroy."

And that was that. The fight had begun. The others finally reached Janet and Tom but the fight was nowhere near in their favor.

"Do you remember what we taught you in fight training?" Lo yelled as they began running to join the fight.

"Yeah!" the three boys yelled back with fear in their eyes.

"Well, now is when it really comes into play!" Ruby yelled at them as she threw a punch at the back of a Red Jacket's head.

And the fight was on. And it went on for almost 30 minutes with multiple blows being taken on both sides. Broken bones and bloody wounds were taken by each of them. But at the end, with only the most powerful and dominant Red Jacket left, the fight was still tough.

"Tom!" Janet yelled, "circle round, elbow to the temple!"

Tom did as he was told and knocked the Red Jacket off his feet.

"Dude!" Ruby exclaimed, "that was awesome!"

Eventually the Red Jacket became unconscious, they then retrieved the box from his head.

"Let's go check the warehouse," Janet said taking command again, "4 of you take the left flank, the other 4 of us will take the right. We're looking for something that tells us what to do next. Go!"

With that they all did as they were told. Inside the warehouse, there was everything from computers to beds to guns to fight training ares to maps and everything in between. After about an hour of searching Ruby found something.

"What's this?" Ruby asked uncovering an old trunk and dusting it off.

Everyone else came running over.

"It's locked..." Danny said frowning.

"What's in it?" Harry asked.

"Well it's locked so... oh!" Danny said coming to realize what Harry meant, "papers. Maps of some kind or so it looks like."

"This could be it," Lo exclaimed excitedly, "open it!"

"Maybe there's a key?" Dougie offered beginning to look around.

"I don't think we have time to look for a key," Ruby frowned, "let's smash it open I mean it's clearly not high tech or anything, I think there's a lock cutter thingy in the van."

"I'll be back." Harry said running outside.

Two minutes later he was back lock cutter in hand. 5 minutes later the lock as cut and they had the papers spread out on the floor.

"I think these are blue prints." Macy mused out loud.

"Yeah, but blue prints for what?" Lo asked jumping in, "hey! Maybe they're what the star is hidden in. Look, if you see that box in the middle of the whole thing, it's got a weird box in the middle. Maybe that's where it is..."  
"Yeah, but where is that?" Harry asked.

"Well, people hide things underground... maybe there's a secret passage that leads underground." Danny suggested.

Ruby pulled a face and then looked at Danny like he was dumb.

"I hate when people look at me like that!" Danny exclaimed, "what?"

"Look down you moron, like look through the floor." Lo said shaking her head.

Danny did as he was told.

"Nothing down there but mud and rock and what not." he said after a few minutes.

"But where else is big enough?" Janet said asking the question on everyone's mind.

"In the pond!" Danny said excitedly, "I can see the structure."

Everyone looked at Danny and then at one another and then hurried out the warehouse towards the pond.

"Umm guys... how do we get down there?" Dougie asked, "the pond is frozen over."

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Harry said getting angry and kicking at a massive rock, "I mean how on earth are we supposed to get down there and do you have any idea how much I am hurting right now. I feel like rubbish. I am absolutely knackered and I just want to sleep. I am sick of this whole thing. The Organization is clearly way to smart for us and we don't even know where they are and..."

"Harry!" Macy yelled, "look."

Harry turned around and looked. The pond was no longer the pond, it was now a circular building with a glass roof.

"Wait," Janet said stopping everyone before they all went running in, "you know The Organization are computers. The computers control the different Jacket regiments around the world. When we take the star out of it's holding place we shut down the computers for good therefore the Jacket's shut down also."

"But what about when we take the star out. Someone could just as easily put it back in." Dougie said.

"Not true," Lo said from where she was sitting, pouring over the file Gordon had given them, "the star sits in a chamber surrounded by these weird toxic and explosive gasses. I can't believe I missed this before." Lo looked away from the group.

"What is it," Tom asked, "what aren't you telling us?"

"Whoever removes the star... dies." Lo said quietly.

They all looked round at each other silently. Everyone's face was blank.

Ruby broke the silence, "I'll do it." she said determinedly.

"What?" Dougie demanded, "No, you're not doing it. I won't let you. I'll do it." he said putting his arm around Ruby.

"No." She shrugged him off and took a few steps back. Dougie's face looked confused and slightly hurt, "I should do it. I'm gonna die anyway so there's no sense in anyone else doing it but me."

"What are you talking about Ruby," Janet exclaimed, "You're not going to die anyway and like Dougie said, you're not doing it, you've just gotten better and-"

"But I haven't," Ruby said cutting Janet off, "I haven't gotten better, my cancers getting worse and I'm going to die within a matter of months, the only reason I still have the strength that I do is because of my powers. I'm doing it and you'll aren't going to stop me!" and with that she turned and began walking towards the circular building.

When she was almost at the door she stopped and turned back around.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Ruby began, wiping the tears from her eyes, "but it didn't seem fair to burden you with my problem. You guys are my world and I could never watch you sacrifice yourselves when I'm going to die anyway. I really don't know what to say to you girls right now except, thank you for being my family. You McFly boys, thank you for becoming part of our family. You have all brought so much light into my life and for that I'm grateful. I really do love you guys."

Ruby was crying as she walked over to the group of seven and hugged each crying member. She stopped at Dougie and took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye, "I love you." she said kissing him for the last time.

Dougie looked shocked, as Ruby turned and walked back towards the circular building.

"Ruby!" Dougie yelled jogging after her, turning her around and taking her hands, "I love you too."

Ruby gave him one last hug before walking through the door of the circular building.

Dougie walked sadly back over to the group. 20 seconds later there was an explosion that shook the ground. Janet sunk to the floor in tears and everyone soon joined her. Ruby was gone, for good. And each and every one of the wished that they could've been in her place. She was like their little sister and no one would ever replace her.

**So that's that. The end. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm not gonna lie the end made me tear up just a little :'( I will hopefully get around to updating my other story as soon as inspiration strikes! I'm keeping my fingers crossed that that's soon :) ohhh and guess what? I'm a pioneer on McFly's supercity :) that makes me happy because I got a certificate that they actually signed. Like strangely enough... their DNA is like potentially on it :) That does sound really freaky and kinda stalkerish :P but anyway I think you can add friends on it so if any of you guys are members and you wanna be friends on that you can message me your name for their supersite and then we can be friends :) So, until next time :) **


End file.
